This invention relates to a bank note processing machine and a method for operating said bank note machine.
Bank note processing machines usually have microprocessors or similar program-controlled parts today. Software is required to a considerable extent for operation, i.e. for program control. The software controls all elements of the bank note machine as well as its functions such as transport system, sensor system, etc. In addition, all parameters and data of the bank notes to be processed are stored in the form of software, in particular characteristic features of the bank notes which are evaluated by means of the sensor system e.g. for checking authenticity.
In order to keep the software used in the bank note processing machine up to date, different procedures have become known.
For example, in a known procedure it is provided that the software is stored in memory chips such as EPROMs (electrically programmable read only memory) or EEPROMs (electrically erasable and programmable read only memory) and the thus prepared memory chips distributed to the users of the bank note processing machines. The users replace the memory chips originally present in the bank note processing machines by the thus prepared memory chips, thereby making the new software available.
In another known form of realization, it is provided that a storage medium in the form of a flash card is used. Flash cards have the advantage over the above-described memory chips of being very easy to handle. The flash card need only be plugged into a specially provided plug strip of the bank note processing machine to make the new software stored in the flash card available to the bank note processing machine.
A bank note processing machine with the possibility of using new software by means of flash card is known for example from U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,502. The stated document proposes two different embodiments. In the first embodiment it is provided that the new software stored in the flash card is transferred to a memory of the bank note processing machine and stored lastingly therein. The flash card can then be removed from the bank note processing machine. In a second embodiment it is provided that the bank note processing machine is operated by means of the software stored in the flash card as long as the flash card is connected with the bank note processing machine. After removal of the flash card the bank note processing machine is operated with the software originally stored in the memory of the bank note processing machine.
However, known bank note processing machines show the disadvantage that they are inflexible with respect to the storage medium available for updating the software since the use of a certain storage medium is required. It is thus not possible to adapt the storage medium used to the particular needs at hand.